


My Saviour

by Totallynotashieldagent



Series: Prompts and Requests [27]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Banter, Drinks, F/M, Mayor of New York
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 16:35:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13744962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totallynotashieldagent/pseuds/Totallynotashieldagent
Summary: The Reader meets Billy at a another black tie event





	My Saviour

**Author's Note:**

> Request by - Veronica  
> Request - canon Billy Russo meets the mayor’s (or some dignitary’s daughter at a gala)
> 
>  
> 
> ALSO BILLY RUSSO IS FINNEEE AS FUCK

Another dressed up evening and you were just _tired_. Your feet hurt in the shoes you were wearing but you saw your father speaking to some foreign dignitaries, so, it meant that the evening would go on for longer. You walked to the bar slowly and sat down as you ordered your drink. 

 

You hardly ever attended these and you were really remembering why you never accompanied your father to such events. True, you understood that father being the Mayor of New York City meant that you had to stay in the limelight but it was mostly your mother that played that part and you rarely ever made an appearance. 

 

"That's a nice dress," A man slid onto the empty seat next to you, "You here with someone? They shouldn't have left a pretty girl like you alone," 

 

The bartender gave you your drink and left to attend to others as you tried to ignore the man. You had gotten into trouble once before and you really didn't want to reflect badly on your father because you punched a drunk man. 

 

"Hey!" He said loudly, "You're supposed to listen when a man's talkin' to you, _bitch_ ," 

 

Your eye twitched and your grip on the glass tightened but you didn't move. There were too many cameras, too many eyes, too many people watching. 

 

"This man botherin' you, ma'am?" Another man approached you and you looked up at the brown eyes looking down at you

 

"We're havin' a conversation, you fuck," The man spat, "Get your pretty ass out of here before I give you a reason," 

 

"I've got a drunk man at the bar," The other man spoke into his sleeve, "He's bothering a guest," 

 

Within moments, two men in suits came and took him away, all the while, you were in awe of the man who stood in front of you in a navy suit with his hair slicked back. 

 

"Th-thanks," You finally spoke, "I couldn't do much," You pointed to the paparazzi, "Too many eyes," 

 

"Don't worry," He smiled and it melted your heart, he was  _pretty_ , no, he wasn't just pretty, he was  _beautiful_

"Can I get you a drink?" You offered and he looked around as if weighing his options but then he opened his jacket's button and sat down next to you 

 

"One drink won't hurt," He chuckled and you placed an order for a whiskey 

 

"So, what do I call my saviour?" You cocked a brow and he laughed softly, the sound vibrating from within his chest

 

"Billy," He told you, "You can call me Billy. And you?" You nodded in acknowledgement and told him your name, "But you know," He leaned forward, "Your date's really stupid for leaving you on your own," 

 

You smirked but took a sip of your own drink, "Now, Billy, don't be mean," You said politely, "My date could be busy with something,"

 

"What could possibly be more important than someone as pretty as you?" He scoffed as he leaned back in his seat and drank whiskey with his raised brows 

 

You realized that he had no idea who you were and maybe you could have a little fun with that too. 

 

"Oh, you know," Your finger traced the edges of the glass, "He had to talk to some people, make connections, stuff like that,"

 

"Pretty fucked up excuse, sweetheart," Billy retorted as he rolled his eyes

 

"I'm telling you," You huffed, "He's just a very busy guy and I totally understand," 

 

"They sure don't 'em like you, Y/N," He laughed and you smiled

 

The bartender offered him another drink but he declined and stood up. Billy buttoned up his jacket and finished his remaining drink.

 

"I really shouldn't get drunk while I'm workin', you know," He winked at you and you swung around in your seat as he moved to the other side

 

"Oh, you're working?" You asked, "As what?" 

 

"Security," He said proudly, "I'm from Anvil," He handed you his card, "If you ever let go of that sorry excuse for a boyfriend, give me a call," 

 

"My date isn't my boyfriend," You smiled as you father approached

 

"I'm sorry, darling," Your father kissed your cheek, "I need to speak to a few more people and then we'll leave," 

 

"Good evening, Mayor Y/L/N," Billy's shoulders squared up but he had a polite smile on his face

 

"Ah, Mr Russo, good to see my daughter is in safe company," Your father exclaimed loudly, "Good job on everything. I'll be looking forward to working with you," 

 

Your father walked away and Billy lost his composure for a fraction of a second but he soon regained it. 

 

"Y/N Y/L/N?" Billy chuckled and you laughed

 

"Oh, I  _live_  for that look!" You squealed, "That's the best part," 

 

"You're a funny one, sweetheart," He smirked and sat back down, "You know what, I think I will have another drink," 

 

"Good choice," You hummed as you downed yours, "So, as security, shouldn't you have known who I was?" 

 

"I was given details of your mother," Billy frowned, "I'll have to get that checked," He ran his hand over his face and spoke into his sleeve, "Can someone please find out why I didn't know that the Mayor's daughter was coming's instead of his wife?" 

 

"Oh, bossy," You giggled, "Are you always like that?" 

 

"Only when I'm not gettin' my way," He leaned closer and you felt his warmth on your skin; it made you shiver

 

You didn't trust your voice as his scent filled your nostrils and you swallowed harshly. Billy smelled like sandalwood, ash and gunpowder. It was a few moments later that you found your voice again. 

 

"And what happens when don't you get your way?" The alcohol in your system was beginning to talk because, honestly, he handsome and you were tipsy and he just smelled  _so good_

"Do you really want to know?" He smiled and his tongue glossed over his perfect teeth 

 

"You've got me curious, Mr Russo," You gestured to the bartender to fill your glass

 

"And what could I ever do to...  _fulfil_  this curiosity, Ms Y/L/N?" He smirked with a raised brow and you laughed melodically 

 

"Oh, I've got a few ideas, Billy," You winked and you saw your father walking towards you, "However," You downed your glass in a single gulp, "I'll have to hold you to it for some other night," 

 

"You've got my card," He stood up and your senses were flooded with his scent again, "Maybe I could, you know, give a little ease to your  _curiosity_ ," 

 

You nodded and you father joined the two of you.

 

"Ready to go, pumpkin?" He asked brightly and you hummed

 

"Let me walk you out, sir," Billy said with an air of formality but his hand landed on the small of your back and only slightly above the curve of your ass and your breath hiccuped in your throat 

 

"Good man, Russo," Your father chuckled, "You know, you've done such a great job tonight, I'm going to be looking into Anvil for Y/N's personal security,"

 

"Rest assured Mayor Y/L/N, if you decide to trust Anvil with such a precious person," Billy smiled as he helped you on with your coat, "I'll be involved in it myself," 

 

"My office will be in touch," Your father walked on and sat in the car as you walked around and Billy held the door open for you

 

"I guess I'll be seeing you," You winked and he leaned close enough that you felt his breath on your neck

 

"I'll hold you to that, sweetheart," He chuckled and you suddenly realized that Billy Russo was the kind of man that truly knew how to climb the ladder

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up on tumblr (totallynotashieldagent) i'm new there!  
> Leave a comment, i livvee for the feedback!


End file.
